Azura (Dumbo)
This is Emmaleigh Belmont's spoof of Dumbo (1941) Cast: * Narrator as Rango (Rango) * Storks as Ratbirds (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Bears as Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's), Elinor Bear (Brave) and Koda (Brother Bear) * Kangaroos as Splodge (Blinky Bill) and Freddy Ferret (Barnyard) * Hippos as Bing Bong (Inside Out) and Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Tigers as Weretiger (Castlevania), Diego (Ice Age), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Giraffes as Cooper (Trolls) and Twiga (The Lion Guard) * Camels as Sharptooth, Red Claw, Biggest Sharptooth, Plated Sharptooth and Horned Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Horses as Horses (Fire Emblem and Castlevania) * Zebras as Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger (Legends of Guardians: Owls of Ga'hoole) * Lions as Aslan (Chronicles of Narnia), Adult Kimba (Jungle Emperor Leo) and Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Gorilla as Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) * Monkeys as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong Country 64) * Hyenas as Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar), Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) and Cornell (Castlevania Judgement) * Ostriches as Reggie, Jake, Ranger and Jenny (Free Birds) * Dumbo as Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) * Timothy Q. Mouse as Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X), Ylgr (Fire Emblem Heroes) and Meggy (SMG4) * Casey Junior as Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) * Mr. Stork as Lafter Frankland (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans) * Mrs. Jumbo as Arete (Fire Emblem Fates) and Omnimon (Digimon) * Ringmaster as Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Ringmaster's Guards as Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Joe the Janitor as Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Giddy Elephant as Elise (Fire Emblem Fates) * Prissy Elephant as Sakura (Fire Emblem Fates) * Catty Elephant as Hinoka (Fire Emblem Fates) * Matriarch Elephant as Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates) * Roustabout Men as Minions (Despicable Me trilogy) * The Band as Various Animals * Other Boys as Lavinia, Gertrude and Jessie (Princess Sara) * Smitty "Skinny" the Bully as Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) * Clowns as Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon series) * Clown that says Save my Baby as Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden Village) * Screaming Crowd as Birds (Rio and Rio 2) * Pink Elephants as Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) * Jim Crow as Kohtaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) * Glasses Crow as Yuna Minami (OC) * Preacher Crow as Female Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) * Straw Hat Crow as Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) * Fat Crow as Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Scene: Gallery: AF1639A8-39A0-4C50-B943-F9CC0C0729A1.jpeg|Rango as Narrator Ratbirds.jpg|Ratbirds as Storks Bing Bong.jpg|Bing Bong Horton The Elphant (2008).png|and Horton as Hippos Emmaleigh Belmont's Beauty and the Weretiger.png|Weretiger Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego Tigress.png|and Tigress and Tigers Cooper the Troll.png|Cooper Twiga-full.png|and Twiga as Giraffes Red Death.png|Red Death Plated Sharptooth eating green.png|and Horned Sharptooth as Camels Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Mr. Digger-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|and Digger as Zebras Kimba the Red Nosed Lion the Movie (1998).png Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg Woo.gif|Cyber Woo as Gorilla Diddy Kong Racing.jpg Full Portrait Azura.png|Azura as Dumbo Minions Despicable Me.jpg|Minions as Roustabout Man Ttg Starfire.jpg|Starfire (TTG!) as Smitty "Skinny" the Bully Birds.jpg|Bird as Screaming Crowd Km00.jpg|Kohtaro Minami as Jim Crow 533px-Ike Vanguard Legend Face.png|Ike as Straw Hat Crow Avatar FE14 Female.png|Female Corrin as Preacher Crow Takeru Maskman.jpg|Takeru as Fat Crow Yuna Minami.png|Yuna Minami as Glasses Crow Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof